You could've been
by LikeAMafiaBoss
Summary: Where Envy and Edward fall in love and have some trouble understanding their own feelings. At the same time, a serial killer turns Central into a very dark place at night. Edward has to discover what is most important to him... Pairing: EnvyxEdward


**Finally uploading a story again. It's been /months/ since I've actually considered publishing something, probably because of my lack of inspiration and will to do so. **

**Anyways, forgive me for the slight OOC-ness in this prologue. I didn't mean to make Ed and Envy sound like such morons. **

**Okay, maybe I did, but not the way of 'sounding like morons' in this darned story!**

**Rated M for our foulmouthed idiots, gore and adult themed shit. Enjoy~!**

Violet orbs closely watched him. The way he talked with his friends. The way he smiled and laughed with them. The way he was having fun without him.

Envy was sure Edward had completely forgotten about his existence, especially at moments like these. It was as if he was watching something that slowly faded away into nothingness, escaping from his presence and slipping through his fingers.

Edward and him had been friends for the longest time, ever since the blonde alchemist had discovered about his secret. He was there to pick him up and pull him out of the darkness, like an angel sent from heaven. Envy still didn't know how to describe those warm -and later even intimate- moments he had shared with him, not at all. Their various arguements that always ended with a laugh, their endless discussions, their passionate nights... It had all been so unbelievably real for a short amount of time.

But it was over now. Without a single warning, Edward had went back to his former life and left him behind in the cold. Envy bet he didn't even mention him in front of his old friends. It was probably for the best, but still.. Who the hell did he think he was, betraying him like that? It was so unlike him..

The homunculus let out a bitter sneer and turned away from the scene. Edward finally noticed him, excused himself in front of Alphonse and Winry, and ran after him, about to touch his shoulder.

"Hey, Envy, wait u-"

Envy turned around abruptly, scowling darkly at the male. "Don't touch me." he snarled.

Edward backed away, his golden eyes wide in shock.

"Don't just stand there like some kind of retard, you son of a bitch. You know exactly what you've done, so how about you leave me the fuck alone and go back to your wussy friend and brother?" "But, Envy-" "Stop trying to make up excuses!"

Ed growled in annoyance. "I'm not making up excuses! At least let me be able to talk to you for a moment."

Envy pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. This very moment, he was hating the pipsqueak with a passion, just like before, but for some reason his feelings were pushing those angry thoughts away, allowing him to finally act rationally.

"Fine. But I only wanna know why the hell you ran away from me."

Edward let out a sigh. Was he annoyed or relieved? Envy couldn't tell. It was probably something in between.  
"I didn't leave you because I wanted to.." It was barely hearable, only a soft whisper in the cold, thick air made of hesitation and nervosity. "But I hadn't seen Al and Winry in a while. And what if they come to know that you're still alive and my lover? I can't.. It's so hard to..." Edward grumbled. "Ugh. You know what, nevermind. It doesn't matter."

Envy scoffed. "You think I wouldn't even try to understand, do you? With such a deranged family, I wouldn't be able to place myself in your shoes and think about what you're feeling." The homunculus let out a hiss. "Well, maybe that's the truth, considering what kind of monster I am. But you're underestimating me if you think I couldn't give it a shot."

Edward looked up. "But.. Envy.." he started, before his lover cut him off. "Shut your trap, midget. It's over."

A day after his encounter with Envy, Ed still couldn't believe that it had gone like this. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been such a fool for thinking the homunculus wouldn't give a shit about what he'd do? It was all his fault.

The blonde slammed the empty cup that had been filled with inkblack coffee a few moments ago on the table, muttering a few insults towards himself. His thoughts went back to that day, back when he and Envy were still enemies. Right before his life started to be even more complex...


End file.
